


Servant of Evil

by anymeaddict



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, F/M, Germany is Holy Roman Empire, Human & Country Names Used, M/M, Minor Bad Touch Trio (Hetalia), Prussia is a good brother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 06:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10736451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anymeaddict/pseuds/anymeaddict
Summary: Gilbert has been content with his life as the nation of Prussia. He had his brothers and friends. What more could he possibly need? Then the Napoleonic Wars throw everything into chaos, and his life slowly starts to fall apart.





	Servant of Evil

**Author's Note:**

> I saw an AMV with America and Canada to the Vocaloid Song "Servant of Evil". But this is a bit more historically accurate (Not totally accurate obviously) and fits better. This was also Influenced by a CMV for Prussia & HRE/Germany to the Song "Until the Day I Die".

"Brother?" 

I turned to Ludwig, though most people refer to him as Holy Roman Empire. He was leaning against a tree with his book. He had paused in reading to get my attention.

"What's wrong Luddy?" I asked.

I propped myself up on my elbow so I could see him better. Though he lived with our brother Roderich, better know as Austria, I still made a point to try and visit him at least every other day and take him on trips.

"Well... I was thinking. When we're older, we will still be brothers right?" 

I smiled.

"Of course we'll be brothers. You can't change who your family is." 

Ludwig didn't seem comforted by this. Instead, he seemed even more concerned, as he started to squint in frustration.

"But Gilbert, Austria is our brother. Switzerland and Tutsia are our half sibling too, but you don't act like their your siblings.” Ludwig said with concern. “You are nice to Tutsia, like you are to me, but you don't go see her as often as you see me." He paused to think of another way to word his question so I would understand. "Will we still be able to continue seeing each other the same way we do now no matter what happen? You won't start treating me like Roderich?"

The kid had a point. Austria and I were twins but I didn't consider him my brother at all. Vash I can put up with every once in awhile, and Tutsia was a doll when you could get her away from her brother, but I am not as fond of either of them as you would expect an older brother to be. But in my eyes, Ludwig could do no wrong. I doubted anything would change that.

"Ludwig, I promise no matter what I will treat you the same as I do now." I looked him dead in the eye as I said this, my normally cocky grin gone.

"Even when I am a really big empire and get married to Italy?" 

It took all my willpower not to burst out laughing. He still thought little Feliciano was a girl! 

I nodded.

"What if,” He said slowly, “I act completely different?"

"I would treat you like my baby brother Ludwig and try to make you change back to the way you are. I would never let anything bad happen to you. I would die if it meant you would be ok." 

He seemed satisfied with me answer and smiled his bright smile.

"I would do the same for you too, Gilbert."

I nodded. 

Not if I do it for him first.

**Author's Note:**

> Clearing up Names for This Chapter!  
> Gilbert = Prussia  
> Ludwig = HRE/Germany  
> Roderich = Austria  
> Vash = Switzerland  
> Tutsia = Liechtenstein  
> Feliciano = Italy


End file.
